All I Remember
by ninja-alchemist47
Summary: now living in konaha gaara takes his nightly stroll to clear his head to find an injured girl enter yuki nekosai hurt and confused gaara takes her in but will this charity case of a girl turn out to be the one person that can understand him.rate may chang
1. Chapter 1

Ninja-alchemist47: yay first ficcy -!! Ok my real name is clara Zettek, my friends at school call me torin but here I shall be known as yuki or clara depending on whether ur replying to my fma fics (clara) or my Naruto fics (yuki) im 15 and I love ramen ed and Gaara and drawing

Summary: in this fic Gaara finds a girl severely injured and unconscious girl,(a/n this takes place after Gaara has changed his ways although he is still shunned by those in sunagakure or suna if I don't feel like typing a lot but has been by the most part excepted by the younger ninjas of konaha where he now lives to sever the horrible memories of his life in suna) well any way the girl dose not know her past or why she is always in pain (emotionally) slowly throughout the story she will discover more and more about herself. That's all im gonna say or else u wont have a reason to read the story -!! Gaaraxyuki hinataxnaruto

Chapter one: girl in the woods

Gaara walked through the konaha forest clutching his black coat tight ageist his body the cool konaha weather was still unfamiliar to him even after living here over 2 years, he was 15 now and usually stayed with Naruto even though he had his own apartment being there by himself was hard it brought up memories that didn't need to be remembered. A gust of wind blew Gaara clutched his jacket tighter _stupid habits_ he thought, he had gotten accustom to taking walks at night it had gotten to the point where he couldn't survive without his nightly stroll.

He continued on deeper in the woods, the trees would block the wind once they got thick enough so he pressed on till the wind died. He slipped out of his jacket tying it loosely around his waist. He sat down closing his eyes he just wanted to relax and think somewhere far away from that loud blonde annoyance he called a friend, he mentally smirked, if it wasn't for that _annoyance_ he'd still be a lonely cold blooded killer. He sighed and slumped down into his place. A few seconds later he heard some wheezing and a cough he jerked upright standing, he fallowed the desperate noises to a clearing.

He scanned it quickly and noticed the ground covered in blood, a dark figure hunched over supported by a tree, he strained his eyes and noticed it was a girl _there must have been an ambush to much blood for it to have been one on one _he thought as she look up at him she had brown eyes so fierce it made him freeze. She stood up straight and spat some blood out shifting into a rather odd fighting stance.

"I don't know why ur all after me" she said hoarsely "or what I did to deserve it" she paused taking a breath "but I will not die, I wont!" she yelled Gaara's eyes widened at those words, she ran at him he dodged quickly, he could sense her low chakra and weak body. She turned trying to run again in vein she passed out. Gaara walked over to her and kneeled down next to her he'd scanned her body looking for a headband, tattoo, anything that would tell him where she was from nothing he picked her up wedding style and began making his way back to the apartment he'd been staying in.

Gaara kicked open the door of the apartment he'd been staying in causing Naruto to jump fully off the couch he'd been previously napping on.

"Gaara what the hell!?" he yelled from the floor as Gaara placed the unconscious girl on the couch she was covered in blood. Naruto looked at Gaara w/ a terrified look.

"No Naruto I did not do this" he grabbed a wash cloth and set it on her for head "I found her like this" he said. Naruto looked shocked, _I know Gaara has changed but this is weird he's never shown compassion before_ he thought.

"So what made u bring her here?" Naruto questioned Gaara shrugged standing up and picking up the phone and dialing a # "who r u calling" Naruto asked examining the girl.

"Hinata" Gaara said simply

"What!?" Naruto said blushing Gaara looked at him "her injuries need to be tended to and she needs to get cleaned up sakura is a pain in the ass so im calling hinata" Gaara smirked "unless u want to be the one to give her a bath" Naruto blushed "I didn't think so.

Script P.O.V

Hinata: hello?

Gaara: hello is this hinata?

Hinata: Gaara don't u think u should know my voice by now?

Gaara: uhhu sorry about that listen could u come over to Naruto's apartment?

Hinata: what but why?

Gaara: we uh need your help with something

Hinata: ok I'll be right over

End script P.O.V

There was a knock on the door Naruto answered and hinata stood there blushing in a small night gown "I uh c-came right o-over what d-d-id u need?" she asked the only person that made her stutter was Naruto.

"Ya sorry about this hinata-chan but we need ur help with something" Naruto said while blushing he led her to the injured girl sleeping on the sofa. Hinata's heart sank as she saw the strange girl. "Gaara found this chick in the woods" he said "he said she needs clothes and to get cleaned up and her injuries need tending to" hinata nodded.

"Gaara go to my house and go to the back the second window to the top on the right side is mine go in and get her some clothing" she said turning to Naruto "Naruto get me ur first aid kit and start a hot bath ok?" she demanded Gaara nodded and did as he was told Naruto ran off also. Hinata looked down at the injured girl _I wonder who she could be_...

Yay end chappy 1 -

The next chappei


	2. Chapter 2

Hello here's the second chapter I wanted to wait for reviews but I couldn't sorry next time send them faster

+3.Hello here's the second chapter I wanted to wait for reviews but I couldn't sorry next time send them faster.

Gaara sat watching the girl he had saved with puzzled eyes. What on earth could have compelled him to save some insignificant life of a person he didn't even know? He watched her sleep for two days, he watched her, sleeping unmoving her breath was faint but it was there, she was alive and he couldn't get rid of her, why did he watch her? The same reason he dose a lot of things, he was curious, who was she why was she so close to konaha? And why dose he care? He knew she wasn't an enemy. And so he sat watching waiting for her to get up the sooner he got to know her the sooner he could forget about her, move on and continue to be his lonely self, he didn't like it but its was all he could do to make sure he wont hurt any one.

She stirred she sat up rubbing her eyes and glanced over the room her eyes stopped on Gaara still in shock that she actually woke up. The girl's body jolted upright on the bed she quickly jumped out of the bed and shifted in to a more disciplined and skilled looking fighting stance than the first time. "Who are u where am I why aren't I…" her voice softened from the harsh demanding one she used at first "dead yet?" Gaara stood making her strengthen her fighting stance he could sense her building up chakra.

"I am Sabuko no Gaara ur in konaha and I didn't attack u, I found u hurt and helped" he said _so doesn't sound like me_

"ur a ninja" Gaara nodded "and u value life" she dropped her arms eyeing him strangely "your lying" she muttered fiercely lunging at him, he dodged quickly she began throwing punch's, fatal punches the amount of chakra balled up in her fist was enough to kill one of orochimaru's snakes with a poke of her finger. Needless to say Gaara was a bit thrown for a loop. Luckily Naruto conveniently walked in and broke it up. Knowing she couldn't take on two konaha ninjas in her weaker state she stopped. "What do u want with me?" she demanded "I swear I don't remember anything just let me be" she began to leave.

"I told u we're not ur enemy" Gaara said grabbing her arm stopping her from leaving _kid u saved her life and she attacks u why do u want her to stay? _Shukaku asked "what happened u were ambushed right?" he asked she just looked down "Why? What did u do?" she stared at the floor still.

"I apologize for my rudeness thank u for ur help I'll be going now" she bowed not taking her eyes off the floor "I must find the Hokage" she turned again.

"wait" Naruto said "you've been out for days u must be starving" he said gently "I know the Hokage have something to eat and I'll take u to her" he said sweat dropping "although we may have to go out somewhere all I got is ramen" her ears immediately perked up at the word ramen.

"R-R-R-RAMEN!!" she said "u mean they have it here?" he nodded "im Yuki Nekosai"

"Well yuki feel free to have as much ramen as u like" Naruto said Gaara looked aggravated why wouldn't she answer his questions?! Her and Naruto left the room _wait a second she attacks me calls me a liar and ignores me? What's with that?_ He fallowed the 2 out of the room Naruto explained to yuki all that happened while she was unconscious. "Gaara was the one that brought u here u probably would have died had it not been for him" she looked at Gaara who was sitting on the couch blank faced staring at the wall.

"Gaara-sama im sorry I attacked u r u all right?" she asked he nodded simply she turned back to Naruto "and this hinata girl u ask her for help 1 night and she came by every day to check on me?" she asked

"ya she would go in the room you were staying in and shut the door when she had to change the bandages I could here her mumbling a lot I think she talked to u" he said I wonder what she talked about.

"I do remember hearing a gentle voice talking about love" (ick sorry really lame but I wanted to have something with hinata and naruto so I added that) she said gaara's eyes widened he stood immediately, the word still bothered him "Gaara-sama r u alright?" yuki asked with concern that came from almost no where.

"Im fine u said u needed to see the Hokage lets go" he said blankly

"But Gaara she was just about to eat" Naruto whined.

"We can stop and get ramen at ichiraku's on the way back" Gaara replied nodding at yuki to come she obeyed she had already done enough to get his bad side.

They set out after Naruto cleaned up and threw away his half cooked ramen. Yuki was fascinated with konaha so many people, they were acting strange most glared at their group others turned away and there were a few that retreated to the stores that lined each side of the street. She looked up at the two she was walking with to see if they were doing something the red headed boy was just walking ignoring them she was evidently smaller than him shorter mostly it almost seemed like she was hiding behind him. She looked back at her blonde companion who seemed just as unfazed as the other _this is not normal behavior is something wrong with these two?_ Her ears tweaked up just slightly as she noticed some one whispering to the person next to them.

"that poor girl you think she's been kidnapped by those monsters it's like their flaunting "hey look at us we can do what we want and u cant stop us." Yuki was confused now how could they think that about the people who've been so nice to her.

"No, no demons don't kidnap I bet u anything they raped her" _what the fuck?! _ Yuki was angry now she immediately broke from the group of three walked angrily toward the two people, Gaara who had also over heard tried to stop her (which is odd since she's about to do the right thing) she got to the two people who looked at her in a shocked type of curiosity Gaara caught up with her grabbing her arm he started pulling for her to come with him. With out any type of warning yuki acted how she felt she spat at the ground in front of the two people.

"u people r disgusting! These two saved my life u bastards!!" Gaara froze, she was **defending** him?! Shaking his head he snapped out of it taking her arm she ripped it away from him shoot another disgusted look at the two people and fallowed. Naruto walked up to the two men "im terribly sorry for my friends actions she's been through a traumatic experience and is still a little shaken up" Naruto said bowing he then turned and ran to catch up with his friends. When he reached his friends he was a bit surprised to find a shocked/confused looking Gaara and a still fuming yuki. He leaned down to be eye level with yuki.

"Why did u do that" Naruto asked "it wasn't very nice" he said waving a finger in front of her face. She flipped her head to look at him stopping dead in her tracks.

"Are u serious!?" she said shocked "didn't u here what they were saying?!" Naruto made a blank face "pft and u call yourself a ninja" she said looking at Gaara "u heard them right Gaara?" he nodded. "They said awful things about both of u and it made me mad, sorry" she said shifting a glace at the ground.

"Don't apologize" Gaara said "it was odd to me ya" he looked down at her face "you're the first person to ever honestly defend me" (how touching) she smiled widely at him he blushed _she has a nice smi- wait did I just think that ugh I must be malnourished, I need too eat something _he thought. With that his questions resurfaced. He looked back down at the girl who was now arguing with Naruto on the best kind of ramen. She rolled her eyes at him visibly looking forward he watched her like he does with everyone else and everything else.

"Is that the Hokage's tower?! It's huge!" she said loudly staring up at the large building Gaara smirked "are u allowed on the roof?" she asked Gaara who looked confused, he hadn't met many people who liked heights too.

"Only if u don't get caught" Gaara smirked at her content with his bad ass comment. She looked up at him then at the top of the tower she smirked.

"Cake"

"So you're our mysterious forest girl" Tsunade said with a smile. "Please explain your situation to me."

"Well Hokage-sama I was ambushed in the forest on my way here. I came here to become a konaha shinobi I cant remember why I was ambushed probably just at the wrong place at the wrong time." she said looking at the ground. Tsunade sighed she should know more about this girl before she let her be a shinobi but she seemed alright she was very strong too and they needed all the help they could get.

"alright u can take a separate test to become a genin but only because u come highly recommended, but there's a catch, you were attacked by someone for some reason so you'll need proper protection I will arrange for u to live in an apartment similar to Gaara and Naruto's and I shall also arrange for Gaara to share your apartment he will be ur in home protection I advise u to stay out of secluded areas unless Gaara-sama is with you, understand" Tsunade said sternly yuki nodded. "Alright u may leave I will send word to u and Gaara today about where u will be staying and when u may take ur test." She finished they bowed and left.

"All right now that that's settled lets eat!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically yuki smiled letting out an enthusiastic shout.

"Gaara ur coming right?" yuki asked with a pleading face "please" she said Gaara nodded quickly turning away.

"Ok every body to ichiraku's ramen yay" Naruto yelled "and I'll run and tell hinata we're all gonna meet there see ya" and without another word Naruto sprinted off in the direction on Hinata's house.

Yuki and Gaara set out towards ichiraku's in silence much to Gaara's dismay yuki was intelligent and a good ninja evident from previous times but she didn't know about his situation so she was at risk "hey Gaara that extra chakra that I sense in u is that the reason those people called u a demon?" Gaara nodded his head silently she poked him "what's the matter did u instantaneously go mute?"

"no I just like to let people talk" he said stopping they walked in silence she knew he was uncomfortable with her she mentally cursed herself for attacking him "we're here" he said gesturing toward the already ordering Naruto and the incredibly nervous hinata. Yuki walked up to the two while Gaara fell behind he just watched her go until the strangest thing happened she turned around and gestured for him to come with but he shook his head he needed to think and he couldn't think right around here and that wasn't normal mabey she injured him internally or something. in a wave of sand Gaara vanished Yuki's eyesgot curious she stared at the spot Gaara had been standing in _why is he so secluded_ she thought.

"Um e-excuse me? A-are u al-alright?" a weak voice came from behind her yuki turned quickly putting on a happy face to see hinata staring at her with concern "oh! no im fine just thinking your hinata right Naruto over there told me all about u thanks for taking care of me" yuki said looking behind the girl to see a menacing looking boy with long hair standing behind hinata "um hinata he's with u right cause if he's not…"she looked down at hinata "he's looking at u funny" yuki whispered "I don't like it" she finished "oh th-this is Neji-ni-nisan" hinata said looking back at the dark haired boy she had called Neji then back at yuki.

"ok, hinata lets go train!" yuki said excitedly grabbing hinata's hand neji quickly stepped in front of her yuki had a confused face "neji its ok I can take care of my self I'll see u later" hinata said running off with yuki. Theset out for the training grounds taking their time talking hinata did most of the talking but yuki listened interested she was told all about konaha and hinata's family life that part kind of pissed yuki off but she let it go she'd teach hinata's father and cousin a leson once she was settled in. Hinata stopped they must have been running fast science they were already at the training grounds.

"ALLRIGHT! Lets spar" yuki said enthusiastically shifting into a fighting stance hinata did the same activating her byakugan.

"DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME" a strong voice came from behind them they both turned to see Neji (currently in jackass state) "hinata you know as well as I your weak incufficient and completely hopeless its not a good idea to take on an opponent" he said looking at yuki and smirked "you don't know hinata like I do!" hinata looked at the ground a tear rolled down her cheak Naruto wasn't here to make it better this time.

"y-yes nii-san" she said weakly "NO!!" yuki screamed "I don't know who you think you are but you are in no way stronger than hinata! And you know it that's why you put her down like that because you know that if she had a little more self confidence she'd kick your ass to kingdom come!" she yelled boy this guy was pissing her off. he had the angriest look on his face "hinata loan me ur kunai and shurikin I'll show this guy _his_ place not yours." He smirked and stood up straight.

"this will be eaiser than the chunin exams" he said yuki scowled "oh really I herd you lost the chunin exams to Naruto, pathetic" oh there it was his button he was pissed now good his fighting style would be sloppy. This was going to be easy.

He shifted into a fighting stance and lunged in her direction gathering the chakra in his hand he pulled back his palm and BAM! Direct-miss? What was happening he didn't see her perform any hand signes this state of shock allowed her to land a direct chakra filled punch into the back of his head. "I don't know the chakra points but I'll bet you anything that hurt" she said to herself for some reason she didn't have the ability to keep quiet in a fight she screamed yelled muttered anything to keep calm. She jumped back neji tried to shake off the hit but only made it worse _the first hit and im already hurt and damn she faster than lee! Without the weights to! This girls strong._ She made proper hand signs and 50 yukis out of nowhere these weren't normal clones or shadow clones they had their own chakra systems this girl was no joke she was the definition of ninja. All the yuki's began running in a giant circle together imposible to tell where they would come from with her speed. He was screwed and he knew it so the only logical thing is to pull out some one he like to call mr "ultimate defense" (I cant remember the other cooler Japanese name for it) but that punch was laced with to much chakra any sudden moves or jumps ment damaging his head to the point were he could become paralyzed. Yes she was good she knew the consiques of every action she took against him.

Screw this no way im loseing he pulled out his little friend as the yukis were closing in perfect thought the real yuki from the trees she knew he had a weak point from above he had 180 degree not 360 she jumped down kicking firmly between the shoulder blades sending him face first into the dirt (a/n ouch).

"ha habitch! You've just been owned!" she got up and brushed her self off and turned to hinata who was shocked, evident by the look on her face. "ah I feel better now" yuki sighed looking at hinata "see hinata you can do that to" she smiled at Hinata. "I promise this gut is not that great" yuki gestured toward neji now coughing up dirt "it's mind over matter hun, if u think he's better than u he will be if u think your better than him you will be" she winked at Hinata "got it" Hinata nodded and smiled. "also you need to stop stuttering around naruto" Hinata blushed "I promise talking normally is so easy" yuki looked at Hinata "got it?"

"uh huh yeah" Hinata smiled. "oh naruto told me all about the new apartment and the genin exam your gonna take aren't you supposed to be with gaara until you become a ninja and all that stuff is sorted out" yuki nodded.

"yeah your right id better go find him" yuki said. "I'll find you a little later do you think that once I get the address you and naruto could help me move in?" yuki asked politely "and maybe you could come with me to get some clothes sometime I really need some other clothes" yuki finished Hinata nodded.

"sure thing it'll be fun" Hinata said happily "im sure you'll be able to find my house if you need to see me" Hinata finished. Yuki nodded and left.

Gaara sat in a park swing all the children and parents had cleared out, they were all still afraid of him he didn't like it but it was the facts. He was stareing at the ground, the park was on sand and gaara was make random shapes and swirls in the ground.

"excuse me gaara-sama" a girls voice rang from in front of him, he didn't look up.

"yes" he said politely _don't be fangirls don't be fangirls don't be fangirls_ he reapeted in his mind.

"may I please sit with you gaara-sama" _it's yuki _gaara thought no one else is that formal. He nodded with a small hn. She sat in the swing next to him and sighed she stareing at the sand slowly making shapes. "it's so pretty" she said quietly and stared more gaara looked at her, she didn't notice she was so absorbed in the beautiful movements. He studied her. She was very pretty, not like a sakura's preppy kind of pretty, or hinata's shy type of cuteness, no. it was more of a unique beauty a kind of blunt "this is me don't like it get over it". She had a round face and pale skin, her hair was short just below her chin it was a dark purple color, and her big brown doe eyes fallowed the sand's movements. She was still wearing the clothing Hinata put on her when she was injured.

"excuse me" a voice came from in front of them both yuki and gaara snapped back to reality looking up at the man who interrupted their trance. "are you miss yuki?" he asked yuki nodded slowly. "this is a letter from Tsunade-sama" he said handing her the letter and leaving.

_Miss Nekosai;_

_You're apartment complex is the same as naruto's you apartment number is 2963. there is furniture but it is not really organized have naruto help you set up. Gaara-sama will be staying with you as you know. Please do not go anywhere you're not comfortable without him or without telling him. Your exam to become an official konaha genin will be held in exactly 2 weeks and 3 days. Please do some training before that I don't plan to make the exam simple._

_-Tsunade_

yuki finished reading and folded the letter up and stuffing it into her pocket standing up gaara remaind seated. "well" she began "the apartment number is 2963 I'm going to find naruto and Hinata and get them to help move in." she looked down at him "I'm pretty sure I'll be fine for the rest of the day so you can walk around or do whatever you want to but please try to be at the apartment by 6:30 for dinner." Yuki smiled "so I'll see you then I guess". She ran off in the direction of the hyuuga manor.

Yuki reached the gates of the hyuuga manor. _It's huge!_ She thought. And walk up to the freakishly large front doors knocking on them hard. A small pale eyed girl yuki presumed was hinabi answered. "may I help you" the girl asked politely.

"yes you may I'm looking for Hinata" yuki said equally as polite.

"hinabi who is it?" a harsh low voice came as a large man walked into the doorway. He looked at yuki giving a judgemental look.

"she's looking for Hinata" hinabi said to the large man yuki knew was the mother fucking ass whole, other wise known as hinata's dad.

He looked down at yuki directly trying to look intimidating, yuki wasn't intimidated that easily she stood up taller perfecting her posture making direct eye contact, chalengeing him, and scowled. "who are you and what is you're buissenss with my daughter.

_Like you even have the right to call her you're daughter you stupid son of a bitch _she thought bitterly she wanted to yell at this basterd so much but she wouldn't he easily outranked her in this village so respect was nessisary. "I am yuki nekosai" she said nicely "I am a friend of hinata's and am looking for her to inquire as to weather or not she would like to assist me with some activites" she said politely he nodded.

"neji!" he yelled into the house. _What?! I said Hinata not pretty boy! _Yuki thought angrily. Neji ran into the door way standing in front of the large man. "I want you to escort this girl to the yashamaru flower shop to find hinata understand?" the man finished. Neji nodded and stepped out side of the door way and the door slammed behind him. Yuki looked him over and rolled her eye's he had a bandage around his head and his head band was around his neck. "alright" yuki said "comeon I don't know where this place is so you're gonna half to lead the way" she said and out of no where neji bowed really low so that his head was almost exactly diagonal from his hips his face blood red.

"please excuse my earlier behavior!" he practically yelled trying to keep him self from stuttering, yuki was surprised at his sudden change in behavior "I was rude and unacceptable please forgive me yuki-sama" he said staying bowed.

"uh… neji? You can stand up straight" he did "look I have no problem with you and I'm totally willing to start over and be friends but you're not allowed to be a conceaded jack ass ok?" she finished and smiled at him, he blushed and smiled again.

"ok" neji said "its this way" he said as he walked straight into town. Yuki fallowed him quietly after awhile of silent walking the reached a shop titled flower's. Neji went inside and yuki fallowed _so many flower's so girly twitch twitch._ As they continued deeper into the thresh hold of preppiness she spotted Hinata talking to two other girls on with blonde hair and the other with pink hair. Yuki slowly snuk up behind Hinata and placed her hands over hinata's eyes. "guess who" yuki sang cheerfully.

"yuki!" Hinata shouted spinning around hugging her new friend. "this is Ino" Hinata gestured toward the blonde "and this is Sakura" she gestured toward the girl with pink hair. "sakura ino this is yuki-chan, she was ambushed outside konaha and gaara saved her. She's gonna take an exam to be a ninja here and she's really good she even beat neji!" Hinata said excitedly pointing at neji who was blushing and pretending to be completely absorbed in the lily's he was examining.

"really?" ino asked yuki, yuki nodded and smiled "his arogence was his down fall" yuki said "plus he pissed me off" yuki shrugged. "Hinata I was hopeing you could help me move in?" yuki asked politely "but you're busy so I'll just get naruto to do it" yuki said Hinata shook her head.

"no its alright I can go you guy's don't mind do you?" Hinata asked ino and sakura shook their heads.

"no it's ok" they said. Yuki then smiled "thanks I hope I see you guy's around town" Hinata and yuki walked out of the store with neji close behind yuki turned to neji "thanks for helping me find Hinata neji see ya around" she said out of nowhere he bowed again.

"please allow me to accompany you incase you may need assistance with anything yuki-sama" he said she smiled and Hinata giggled.

"sure neji" yuki smiled at him as he stood upright "and you don't have to be so formal" she smiled.

Gaara walked in the door of the apartment yuki told him was theirs. He smelt something it smelt really good but for the last few years he either had ramen bad take out or tamari's cooking, he preferd the take out and ramen. She had said something about dinner so he assumed that was the smell. He looked around the apartment it was well furnished a sofa a loveseat a tv and a coffee table. Suddenly he heard laughter coming from what he supposed was the kitchen, he moved toward to the sound and turned the corner to see…that basterd neji with his hands on either side of yuki's stomache tickling her he frowned and felt anger rise from his gut. After all this was his home too now and he didn't like some jerk who was mean to one of his only friends girlfriend invadeing _his _territory (yeah _his _something allright ;-p gaara just keep telling you're self that ;-p). yuki some how got out of neji's tickle death trap and was now scolding him with a knife in hand. "jesus neji you want me to cut my frikin hand off?" she yelled and noticed gaara standing in the door way. "oh gaara!" yuki said surprised "dinner's not ready yet but it will be soon naruto brought all you're stuff over from the old apartment you can pick which ever room you like I really don't care dinner will be ready I a few minuets. Gaara nodded silently nodded looking at neji yuki noticed "oh neji helped me move in naruto and Hinata did too but when naruto invited her to train and I couldn't stop her from taking advantage of an opertunity like that" she said simply "neji offered to stay and help with dinner" she finished gaara nodded walking down the hall way to the first door on the left it was equally as well furnished as the living room but he wasn't in the mood to be admiring furniture. He sat on the bed calming himself down, ok yuki obviously trusts him enough to be alone in a fairly secluded apartment and she was his room mate he had to trust her judgement, but he really didn't want to! He sighed sitting down on his bed and stared at the ground. The smell was getting stronger he may start drooling if this keeps up. He wasn't gonna pretnd like he didn't care it had been so long scence he had a decent meal he was actually very excited. He stood up he decided he would help with dinner, meaning he had an excuse to be in the kitchen and pick at the food. He opened the door to yuki whos hand was raised to knock on the door he looked at her surprised "freaky" she said putting her hand down "dinner's ready!" she said cheerfully he looked at her blankly then gave her a slightly aggravated look.

"is neji still here?" he asked plainly he would only trust her judgement to a point but he really didn't want that jerk to get comfortable here.

"no well yes but he's not staying I was going to see him off in a minuet" she said happily. Gaara fallowed her to the door were neji was getting his shoes on. Gaara stood close to yuki and neji scowled and said goodbye.

Yay cliffy!

The end for now.

-


	3. Chapter 3

HHHHHEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!! IM BACK! Oh lucky you. I'm super pumped about this chappy ok so you just met Yuki and Neji's got a little crushy poo awwww right? Not right cause Gaara's got a little problem poo with neji and he's just so good a justifying why he doesn't like neji. Soooooo dun da da daaa I present the 3rd chapter. Ok scene it's the day of the individual genin exam for Yuki and Neji's getting her.

Yuki was happily asleep when a series of loud bangs rang from the front door startling her awake "Yuki are you there you're going to be late for the test!" Neji's voice came from the door. She was so groggy she didn't register anything and she just stumbled out of bed tripping on her comforter as she made her way to the door and swung it open angrily.

"what the hell could possibly be so important that you would be pounding on my door and screaming at this ungodly hour" she screamed pulling him in and slamming the door behind him.  
" ITS 10:00" he said "and you're still in your pajamas!" he exclaimed "don't tell me you forgot".

"NO!" Yuki replied flustered "I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT…." She looked to the side "uhhh"

"your exam!" neji screamed.

"oh shit!" she yelled running back to her room wide awake now" she opened her top dresser drawer and it was empty "crap! I haven't bought any other clothes yet!" she let her eyes wander to a pair of sweat pants and a black sports bra that's what she'd been training in all week but she needed something else for this. Admitting defeat she put it on Neji still rushing her from the other side of the door. "ok ok I'm dressed now Gaara went for a walk let me just write him a note or something…"

"no, no, no, we've got to go now" Neji said pushing her toward the door he opened it and pushed her out the door. "Neji I should write him a no-mph hm muph" she said. Incidentally buy pushing her out the door to keep Gaara from knowing where she was he instead pushed her straight into… wait for it wait for it Gaara's chest. His hands closed around her shoulder and in the seemingly practiced nonchalance that only Gaara can manage he said.

"what's that hurry? I talked to Tsunade she'll give you a bit more time to get dressed here put these on" he handed her a bag and turned her towards her room "we'll wait" he gave her a small push. She walked to her room and closed the door behind her double checking the lock. Not that they would hurt nor did she think they would but when you know nothing about yourself or where you came from you're a bit slow to trust. She set the bag down and reached in pulling out a black short sleeve shirt that stopped in her mid upper arm the rest of the arm down to her elbow was mesh there were a pair of shorts the same. She put it on and looked in the mirror it looked incomplete and she reached in the bag pulling out a skirt with a slit in the side the slit had strips of fabric that connected both sides. And there was a shirt that stopped mid torso with strips of fabric of a different color. After putting it on she nodded in approval, he had good taste.

She stepped out of the room hands at her sides a small blush on her face mostly because their eyes immediately locked on her both seemed blank. "uh can we go now?" she asked they nodded looking away. Gaara held out a brown paper bag she took it looking inside she saw two onigiri "the hokage's test won't be easy you'll need your strength eat and make sure you don't eat too much being full will slow you down" Gaara said and she nodded. She held the bag with a white knuckled grip as the paper wrinkled under her fingers _why is he so distant?_ She felt a little cold shouldered. Neji placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked up with a smile remembering were she was she let the thoughts go. "These clothes are nice" she said looking at Gaara he looked a little surprised. "You have good taste"

Gaara quickly turned around to hide his slight blush "the woman at the store picked most of it" he said heading towards the door "we should get going Tsunade is not the most patient woman in the world" he opened the door and walked out assuming that they would fallow. As they locked the door behind them Neji was sure to walk a close as possible to Yuki stumbling once or twice on the way made no difference so long as he was closer than Gaara. Yuki had begun munching on the onigiri and was pleased with the deliciously sticky rice (yay sticky rice) Yuki looked up at Gaara's back with a bit of confusion and Neji scowled a bit. She looked at him and smiled Neji's scowl dissipated and smiled back she laughed a bit and he looked confused. "I made you smile" she said happily at his confusion "a lot of people say you don't smile often" she smiled again looking back at Gaara. He smiled to himself _you make me smile_ he thought he snapped back to reality when a few people in the crowd started bumping into them one bumped into an unsuspecting Yuki causing her to stumble into Gaara's arms Neji's smile was gone now.

Gaara had noticed the crowd growing larger he'd hoped they wouldn't get pushed but that's what happens when your n a crowd but Yuki was pushed and she stumbled into his arms he blushed he could feel her face heat up as well. She jumped back holing her hands in the air her face crimson red "sorry sorry" she said _c'mon boy you know you liked it _shukaku baited him and his blush got deeper he noticed Neji take her by the shoulders and ask if she was ok she nodded sending a wary eye his way she turned to him and bowed "I'm really sorry Gaara-sama, I'm too clumsy" she said he smiled a twinge and nodded "it's ok" he said nonchalantly she smiled and blushed cutely. He turned around to hide his slight blush he could sympathize with Naruto a bit he'd notice when Naruto was getting bothered by Hinata being too cute. He turned around and walked. (Look I'm tired of writing the on-their-way shit I've already used over a thousand words and I'm not even a fourth done yet so skip). Yuki noticed someone off the beaten path.

"TEN-TEN hey ten-ten" she yelled running over to the pink clad ninja. "oh Yuki isn't your test today" ten-ten asked Yuki nodded "yep but I was wondering if I could barrow some of those new kunai and shuriken you got last week mine are a bit uh indisposed" she said sweat dropping "Yuki I told you not to be so hard on your weapons when your training they maybe weapons but they deserve as much TLC as art supplies" Ten-ten scolded and Yuki sweat dropped more "I'm sorry I sparred with lee and dislocated my shoulder after I popped it back into place my muscles would spasm and I couldn't throw right and in the process of fixing it I sort of killed my weapons" ten-ten sighed and shook her head. "fine" ten-ten said "you can barrow them but be careful and don't do anything stupid"

After getting the kunai and shuriken from ten-ten they all set towards the training grounds behind the hokage's tower. They stood at the entrance and for the first time since getting the test set she was anxious injury didn't scare her death didn't scare her but what if she had to fight someone what if they got hurt. Her fire was always an option but it was so dangerous no matter how well she controlled it burns are bound to happen. Her water could work but she can't randomly accumulate water from the air she needed some water already in the liquid state it required a lot of chakra and for an effective jutsu she needed at least 10 gallons do you have any idea how hard it is to accumulate water like that from the air. She sighed it's not likely that she would choose a test like one on one combat for a simple genin test I mean that makes no sense. Right? Gaara was told to enter with her into the arena, he figured it was merely for Tsunade to ask him if she'd been training properly which she had. He noticed her hesitate and placed a hand on her shoulder he knew how it felt to be without one and how much it could help, he had to admit he was surprised that it took her so long to get nervous this was turning into a big deal. She felt his hand and snapped back to reality. She looked up to him and smiled. He wanted to say something reassuring but nothing came to mine so he just nodded.

"Yuki! Hey Yuki!" yelled the familiar voice of Naruto they both turned to see him running at them it was slightly heartwarming to have the support of a friend. He looked down at Yuki who's happiness was evident from her face. He looked back up in time to see Hinata turn the corner behind him running at a similar pace to Naruto. They were soon followed by Kiba, Shino, rock lee, ten-ten, Sakura, Ino, and even Shikamaru and Sasuke fallowed behind walking calmly. He smiled to himself she'd been her a week and trained with almost every other genin and by simply training she'd made friends. Naruto and the others all gathered in front of her. "we're here to watch this test probably feels like the chunin exams felt for us but we had friends to go through it with" he smiled "your not wandering the woods anymore we're here to make sure you become a genin and officially join us in the village."

She was happy everyone could tell "um this is… this is weird" she said smiling "I don't get it all I remember is being alone so yeah weird but nice thanks" she said it should have sounded cheesy or lame but it was the truth and she meant every word. She took a deep breath and her smile left her face "thank you, but your nuts if you think I would let myself fail this and leave konaha" she looked at them all "I have to do this" she said and they entered the arena. After Gaara and Yuki had finished walking down the incredibly long hallway that she was sure was built by a sadist who loved freaking people out. The tunnel opened to the beautiful landscape she spotted a small pond and exhaled a breath she didn't remember holding, her fingers unconsciously brushed the pack of matches on her hip her fire was easier it didn't need a constant source like water once a match is lit she can stretch the flame as far as it needs to go. Looking up she saw all the jonin and several chunin surrounding Tsunade they had been right it was a lot like the chunin exams. It was confusing that a simple genin test is being focused on so thoroughly by everyone. The reality of it was that they wanted to know what she could do if she was going to hold true to the bizarre chakra that Tsunade had sensed when they first met. Curiosity was a constant theme it's not every day a girl with talent and chakra like Yuki wanders into a village unaware of where she came from or who she is it truly was puzzling but it wasn't necessarily bad but they needed to be on guard.

"ah you finally made it" Tsunade called from the platform. "Gaara glad to see you down there I need you to fight her" she said Gaara paled. "your one of the strongest ninja we have you brought her hear you will test her, that and she's already fought all the other genin so I need to watch a fight" he looked at Yuki she looked determined and he looked afraid. "and Gaara don't hold back I'll stop you if I think she could die but I don't want you to die either" he looked surprised his eye's turned to Yuki and she only stared at the hokage did Tsunade know something about her that he didn't? she sat down in her chair and with a simple word it began.

"go"

Yuki jumped back shifting into her fighting stance she knew Gaara was strong she wasn't stupid she just didn't know how he fought she watched on complete guard to be ready she watched the sand pour from his gourd. She closed her eye's what is smarter to go all out immediately and use the fire or try hand to hand first she opened her eye's and charged, his sand braced for impact and she hit it not hard enough to hurt her wrist but hard enough to test the consistency of the wall he'd made gathering chakra in her other fist she hit it, the wall cracked and fractured. She shook her hand it hurt a bit to channel chakra through her tired muscles but oh well she can rest later. Gaara was a bit shocked with just one punch she'd fractured his wall he knew she was strong but damn he really was going to have to go all out. She jumped back shaking off the blow to her hand. Ok so hand to hand not gonna work. She looked back and noticed his sand jettison toward her she immediately ran to the pond, the sand fallowed at an alarming pace, the second her feet touched water it shot up and formed a protective bubble around her the sand melted into the water and she froze it the shattered it about ¼ of his sand was now in frozen chunks around his feet he looked shocked and she just shifted into a fighting stance but she now had a string of water spiraling up her arm he fired the sand at her again this time with more force and as she formed a wall of water to block the sand barreled straight through she jumped to the side her fingers reached for the matches on her hip but felt only a soggy wet box.

_Shit._

Asuma had been watching from above he stood next to Kakashi "I got to say Kakashi this girls got some serious skill" Asuma said raising his lighter to light a cigarette and dropped it on accident.

In a panic Yuki was looking frantically for anything that could produce a spark and she saw it a shiny piece of heavens saving grace falling to the ground in the oh so convenient form of a classic zippo lighter. She bolted leaving the water behind after using it to help propel her toward the thing that she knew would save her ass. She dove skidding and cutting her self in the process. She frantically tried to get it to light as the entirety of Gaara's sand was launched at her _come on come on _and it lit in the split second the sand was moving in and as it lit the fire spread around her scorching all of the sand and completely draining Gaara's defenses, everyone in the stands jaw drop Asuma's cigarette fall's. the last of the battle ended as Yuki's water incased Gaara and turned it to ice. Gaara had a thin layer of sand that he used to shatter the ice like glass the sand spiraled up his arms as did her fire and water then Gaara charged a smile came to his face because she could manipulate elements like him he could really cut loose in a fight without the aim of death at the end. He charged her and she threw the fire first hoping he'd veer off but he didn't he charged straight toward the flames and she pulled them back, for some reason she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she hurt him. _I won't be what they think I am_ the thought crossed her mind as she launched the water at him. She didn't understand the thought she didn't know who _they_ were or what they thought she was but the thought felt like a familiar mantra something to keep her from doing something dangerous in this situation. The water took out the sand soaking it and leaving it to heavy to use but even without his sand he charged she'd let the flame dissipate, she thought he'd stop without his sand but he didn't he continued forward trying to pull the last few gallons of water to try to form a wall but before she could manipulate the consistency of the water wall he broke through and grabbed her by the wrists and tackled her he held her down with his weight. He was really close she was blushing she knew she was, why was she embarrassed she knew Gaara was good, but that still doesn't make the defeat any less humiliating.

"okay okay that's enough" Tsunade said clapping her hands to get everyone's attention Gaara got off of Yuki and they both stood. Yuki kept her eyes on the ground Gaara noticed a tear roll down her cheek, maybe he should have taken a dive.

"Yuki" he started feeling a tightening in his chest, he'd hurt her.

"I don't think that I have been this interested in a fight for a long time, congratulations" Tsunade smiled "you'll make a fine ninja" Yuki looked up surprised.

"but I" she started "I lost" she finished looking down.

"I never said you had to win" Tsunade smirked tossing a head band down to Yuki who caught it and wiped the tears away. "Thank you" Yuki said happily.

"Yuki!" Naruto and Neji yelled in unison running at her they were followed by all the other genin. "congratulations!" Naruto yelled giving her a thumbs up and Neji hugged her "you were great" Neji said. "I must thoroughly agree with my youthful teammate your fierce determination was truly inspiring" lee said hugging her tightly she was laughing and she hugged lee back, she was talking to Sakura and Ino while Hinata merely listened to what they said. Naruto pulled Gaara to the side "hey Gaara" Naruto said "you remember when you first moved here we threw you a welcome party" he asked and Gaara nodded it was a nice gesture and it was true that most of the genin accepted him, it was everyone else that didn't. "well we're going to try to do one for Yuki, Neji has offered to keep her out and around town for a couple of hours and she's more likely to stay out if you go with them" Naruto said giving him a smile "we need the key and the oven is that ok?" Naruto asked, Gaara nodded handing him the keys. He walked over to Yuki and Neji. Neji scowled then turned to Yuki smiling (a/n bipolar Neji) "c'mon Yuki lets go out and celebrate!" he said sounding as childishly excited as Naruto. She nodded.

"Can Hinata come I promised we'd hang out after the test all we'd done before the test was train" she asked and Neji called to Hinata. Hinata shoot an anxious look at Naruto who nodded telling her to have fun. Hinata jogged over to them immediately suggesting a new restaurant in town Yuki agreed a bit sad that there was no ramen today. She didn't recognize the name of the restaurant but assumed that if Hinata liked it so would she. She smiled Gaara, Neji and Hinata were all with her and she felt like she wasn't alone anymore and again it should have sounded lame or stupid but that's what it felt like. She smiled as they set out for this new restaurant and it was surprisingly close to the arena. They were seated immediately despite the couple that sat waiting for a table. They were seated in a small nook of the place and yuki understood why the couple had been waiting for a different table it was in the perfect spot to get bits and pieces of every conversation in the building. But the food was delicious it was a sushi joint and despite her dislike of sushi she had a good time thankfully they simply ate tempura rather than getting a plate of raw fish (a/n ick).

Hinata had convinced them that down town was the spot to go for fun despite the groans from the boys they went neither of them wanted to get in the way of Yuki having a good time. So they went down town and looked at some shops. Yuki picked out clothes for Hinata while Hinata picked out a few out fits for Yuki Neji was very pleased. They put on a mini fashion show with lame music and everything , no seriously they barrowed a cd player and everything. As they walked down to the apartment Hinata and Neji were desperately trying to find something to kill more time Naruto hadn't given them a signal yet. They spotted a stand and Hinata pulled them over to it. There were intricate necklaces bracelets and even earrings. Yuki was immediately drawn to a simple chain with a stone pendent hanging on it the pendent had two symbols on it there was a swirl of fire that advanced upward in the top left corner and a swirl of water that spilled downward in the bottom right. She picked it up and held it gently.

"this is mine" she said bewilderment on her face. They all looked at her puzzled gaara knew there hadn't been a necklace on her when he found her.

"what do you mean its yours?" he asked "you didn't have a necklace, do you mean before you came to konaha? you remember?" he said even he couldn't hide the hope in his voice nor could she hide it in her eyes. She shook her head.

"no I just sorta know" she said as her hand closed over it and she closed her eyes and tried to remember an image flashed through her mind of the necklace wraped up in a box she took it out and put it on. "it had been a gift" she tried again to se the person who gave it to her but the face was blurred. Neji looked at the man selling the jewelry who seemed captivated by her actions.

"Where did you get this necklace?" Neji demanded slamming his hand on the table to get the man's attention. She looked at him the harsh movement snapping her out of her daze. The man looked up at Neji warily.

"I bought it in a small pawn shop that gets a lot of old trinkets that make good jewelry I like it because…" the man was rambleing and Neji's scowl wasn't helping his nervousness. "cut to the chase!" Neji yelled and yuki slapped him lightly on the back of the head. He looked at her confused and a little offended.

"Neji you will treat this man with the respect you'd give anyone else I know you're trying to help but your aggression wont get us anywhere fast so quit it" she chided and he looked down with an ashamed sorry. "sir please tell us where you got this necklace it's a little important" she said smileing her smile easing the worry of the vendor.

"I bought it in the pawnshop on the major road toward the waterfall village the shop dosent have background checks or anything so I don't have any helpful information for you" he said she nodded and looked to the necklace in her hand and back at the vendor "how much?" she asked reaching for her wallet she'd made alittle money working odd jobs around the village.

"nothing for you little lady I was yours to begin with plus you saved me from getting my throat torn out by that long haired boy over there" he said wrapping the necklace for her "if you don't mind me asking little lady is he your boy friend he's awfully protective" he said giving her a wink as he handed her the box. Her and neji blushed in unison both waving their hands in the air "no sir" she said taking her box and heading back to the apartment Gaara was walking ahead. He didn't like how much Neji was around them. Damn, damn, damn, why does neji bother him so much? Well for one he is a total douche bag always mean to Hinata and that bothered Naruto which bothered him, and he didn't want Neji turning into a jerk toward yuki he had a feeling she'd had enough of that kind of thing. _Kid you're totally jealous_ shukaku goaded and Gaara rolled his eye's. no not jealous just annoyed Gaara clarified. They walked to the apartment and found a note written in Naruto's oh so legible hand writing taped to the door.

_Yuki-chan _

_Please bring Gaara and Hinata to the 5__th__ training area. Make sure your wearing clean clothes and bring marshmallows! _

_-Naruto _

"marshmallows?" she asked "and why isn't neji on the note?" she asked Gaara was realivied that they didn't have to be around neji any more. "I have a mission early in the morning tomarrow be gone for about a week" Gaara almost smiled "that's good I geuss just don't get hurt k?" she said and he nodded. Neji didn't hug her good bye mostly because she didn't ask for one and Gaara was in the way. And Neji left. They went inside and found the place looking exactly as it had been left _why did he need the keys if he wasn't coming in?_ Gaara wondered. Yuki looked anxious. "they said to change but I don't have any other clothes" she said unsure what to do would it bother them if she wore the same thing?

"go check your room tsunade or someone may have left something in there for you" Gaara said maybe they'd just left her something to wear that's why they needed the keys. She left and there was nothing else to do but check the kitchen for something to eat his metabolism was being freakish today it was probably because his body was making up for all the lost energy from the fight. When he entered his doubts on weather or not they'd been there vanished and he nearly hit the floor. There was flour everywhere they had tried to clean it and failed leaving only smears of white in the counters. There were dishes in the sink and eggshells in the garbage which wasn't in the correct spot. He cleaned it quickly forgetting his stomach and made sure everything was in order. Yuki came back into the living room he heard her talking to hinata and he assumed there was nothing else to where they had to go shopping and get her some clothes. He left the kitchen and clicked off the lights. "nothing?" he asked she shook her head and just shrugged.

"I guess I'll where this I mean its pretty much clean I've only fought in it once and it doesn't reek" Yuki said and he nodded she really didn't sound like a girl. "so shall we go?" she asked both him and hinata nodded.

They were getting close to the training ground and they could smell wood burning Yuki smiled "I don't think fire smells this good any time of the year but autumn" she commented smiling and hinata nodded in agreement.

"autumn by far is the richest season to scent" gaara said. And she nodded

"theres the faint glimmer of ozone that tells you winters coming and that's so similar the promise of rain and when that mixes with the smell of the leaves changing its amazing" she said happily gaara had never met anyone but hima and kiba who paid that much attention to scents kiba is part dog and Gaara doudted that he'd even notice if he didn't have a demon that focused on scents in him he'd asked naruto if he had a affinity for scents and after explaining what an affinity is naruto had stated that he barely had the observation skills of a human much less a heightened sense of smell.

"that's a pretty good nose you got there I personally prefer the crisp scent of snow" came the voice of kiba from the tree's. Hinata jumped and kiba smirked. "we've been waiting for you guys we're this way" he said jerking a thumb in the direction of a small off trail. "man I sat in that tree so long my butts asleep" he griped "what on earth took you guys so long you're lucky we didn't start the fire until it got dark or else we'd be pretty much out of fire wood" he laughed. "opps I just blew our cover" he sweat dropped hand behind his head "oh well here it is the grandest bonfire in all of konaha" he said making a grand gesture toward the fire and laughed as all the other genin shouted congratulations and yuki burst out laughing.

"you guys are really weird!" she shouted through her hysterical laughter "this isn't some cheesy shojo manga I mean really you guys this is so cool of you but" she wiped away a stray tear "you really don't need to put this much effort into something for me" she said unintentionally showing how little she thought of herself "please don't put that much trouble into something for me" Yuki finished. And Gaara placed a hand on her shoulder.

"save your breath this is just what they-we do for a friend" he said and a few of the guys including Kiba Naruto and Sasuke let out a mock awwww. They were then scolded by lee who thought it inappropriate for the youthful trio to mock their fellow genin. It faded into a great night Yuki laughed with her new friends and her and sakura convinced Hinata to let thegive her a make over later. Gaara even held out a good length conversation with some of the other genin but after a while he retreated to the wooded area where the flames seemed brighter and the scene so much prettier without him. He sat under a tree and listened to his ipod (yes they have Ipods in konaha no I don't care that its illogical). Latly he'd been enjoying linkin park a lot.

He caught yuki's eye sitting alone under the tree's. she walked over to him completely imbersed in his music and the flames dancing in the fire he almost didn't notice yuki sit down next to him and pull her knees up to her chest. "what are you listening to?" she asked lightly tugging on the headphones he pulled one out and handed it to her.

"listen for yourself" he said as he started the playlist with somewhere I belong she rocked with the music but was otherwise silent and numb was next she also listened to it quietly (those songs were chosen because when and if you find out about yuki's past those two it perfectly) "do you like it?" he asked feeling awkward being so close to her.

"its great" she said giving him his headphones back. "I think im going to go back to the apartment soon I'm tierd" he nodded "I'll go to" he said she waved her hands in the air "no its ok stay and enjoy the party" she said he shook his head "no I'm tired too our fight took more out of me than I thought it would" she nodded and a smile made its way to her face it may not have been a direct complement but she would take it as one. After saying goodbye to everyone at the bonfire they left and went back to the apartment.

Gaara sat up in the middle of the night _water_ he thought. Standing he walked to the kitchen usually he'd be outside now but it was a new moon and he didn't really want to deal with the crap that included, he'd rather not deal with the dark still that is a new moon. He turned on the sink and grabbed a glass and filled it to the brim and it over flowed over his hand and the cool water was refreshing even if it was only on his hand. He turned of the water and downed the whole glass in one gulp.

"Gaara?" came the small voice of his room mate Yuki. He turned around responding with a small 'hn he didn't speak he wasn't sure his tired mind would allow him to speak correctly and he'd rather not explain why his words were slurred. _Damn you insomnia_. "are you alright? It's really late" she asked.

"just thirsty nothing to worry about" he replied thank god the water woke him up a bit. "it's a little warm in my room I needed to turn down the heater too" he said making excuses for his being out of his room at this ungodly hour he probably looked awful. He brushed past her with a single good night and disappeared back into his room. Yuki shrugged assuming he wasn't lying seemed to be a stupid thing to lie about. She shrugged and went back to her room and lay down her mind wouldn't let her sleep _damn_ she thought to much adrenaline. Maybe if I take a walk. She stood and left stopping at her door should she tell gaara where she's going or should she just leave if something happens tsunade will have his throat. She shrugged deciding it didn't matter. And slipped out her window. The roof would be the best place to go.

She set foot on the roof and took a deep breath of the cool night air. She stopped holding her breath some one was there with her she opened her eyes and saw gaara? "gaara?" she called he turned and swore. Afraid she'd done something wrong yuki apologized.

"no its nothing" he said standing and walking over to her "don't apologize I just… I'm not keeping you up am I?" he asked placing a hand on her should to make sure she didn't fall to paranoid when tired.

She shook her head profusely "no no I just cant sleep is all I knew you were an insomniac but I didn't think it was this bad." She said he looked surprised "you're not that quiet gaara and I have trouble sleeping often" she said and that made him concerned a bit.

"How often?" he asked and she shrugged.

"not too often but I'm in a new place with new people and it's a lot to soak in and it sorta keeps me up a couple more weeks and I'll be comfortable enough to sleep through the night" she said and realized something "was that concern I just experienced?" she asked playfully and gaara blushed stepping back. "it was wasn't it ha I feel all warm and tingly" she laughed and gaara flicked her forehead "ouch what was that for?" she said loudly rubbing her forehead.

"that was for making fun of me and this" he poked her shoulder "is for not telling me you were having trouble sleeping" he said and crossed his arms "it is part of my job to make sure you're doing all right you know and if you start keeping things from me I've basically failed" he finished.

"sorry" she said looking at the ground.

(I'm having trouble keeping gaara fairly normal I know its going to be slightly ooc but I'm trying to keep it similar you have to understand gaara has changed staying in konaha being surrounded but friends has made him more like he is in the story but its not like he's in love with the whole world or something)

Ok so I have no idea where to go from here sooo I think I'm gonna give them a mission with neji hinata and naruto. So im not sure what I'm doing this chapter is kind of destroyed and really boring lots of rambleing (a/n im so sorry bear with me) so I geuss I'll start the next chapter as soon as possible which will be like now but I take to long to write argggg if I only had a laptop! Soooo I guess this is were I sign off so love goes out to all those who read this and are patient with me on my slow journey to gaara oc cuteness! Oh and keep an eye out for my fullmetal oc fic and the second chapter of my host club fic!


End file.
